Camping
by FlamingInk987
Summary: Three tents, six people, you can guess how it worked out. I don't mind though. Emily's pov.


**Camping**

We were in the middle of a case and unfortunately, we were still camping in tents. It had been a long day, following clues that just lead us back in circles. It had been frustrating to say the least and even then, it was probably still an understatement. Three tents, six people, you can guess how it worked out. I don't mind though.

I looked outside of the threshold and it was still raining. Why won't it let up? It had been raining for two days straight, literally. And camping, in the rain, for two days… You can guess. Hotch came in to tell us all to go back to our tents and get some rest so I waited by the door for JJ. There was no point arguing with him and to be honest, I was quite tired.

JJ finally arrived and I sent her a smile, she sent me a weak, tired one back. This case had been hard for her with the media. They wouldn't stay off her back and to be honest, they were wearing her down. Next time I was just thinking of knocking them all flying although that probably wouldn't be such a good idea.

I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded but didn't reply verbally. I knew she wasn't but I didn't want to push, she would tell me in her own time. We both ran outside in the direction of where the tents were, boots sinking into the mud. We managed to get to the tents fairly dry and I quickly unzipped it so JJ could hop in, me after her.

I untied my boots, as did JJ, before we put them in plastic bags in the corner. I climbed in and sat in my corner letting my head fall back. It was dark so neither of us could see. I heard rustling and knew JJ was getting changed. "What a day," she mumbled. Probably more to herself but I answered anyway.

"Yeah," I admitted. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness and I looked in JJ's direction and could see her silhouette pulling off her shirt. I quickly looked away blushing slightly. I sighed.

"Em?" JJ asked.

"Nothing, just thinking," I explained.

"About what?"

I knew saying 'you' while she was taking her shirt off was not a good idea. I politely keep my gaze averted before replying. "Not much," I answered.

My eyes had seemed to fully adjust now so I decided to get changed as well. I sit up and slip my pants and shirt off, neatly folding them and putting them at the far corner of the tent. I grab my shorts and pull them on and then realised I couldn't find my sleeping shirt.

"Jay, have you seen my shirt?" I ask, still blindly patting around me. I heard her doing the same.

"Is this it?" she asked, holding up a blob. I felt the material and knew it was mine. "Yeah thanks," I said, pulling it over my head. I quickly dive into my sleeping bag and let out a contempt sigh. It was nice and warm compared to the cold air and rain outside.

I heard JJ sigh and reached out my hand to squeeze her shoulder again. "Almost over," I soothed.

"I know, I just can't seem to get the media to back off!" she stressed.

"I know… Just don't over do it. You won't be any help if you exhaust yourself," I sympathised.

"I know," she snaps. "I can handle it Em." She sighs and then her voice softens. "I'm sorry… I just," she shook her head slightly. I understood.

"It's alright, it's been a long day. Get some sleep and hopefully we'll get somewhere tomorrow," I said hopefully.

"Yeah," she whispered. I heard her shuffling about in the sleeping bag and let myself relax, leaning my head back on the pillow. A moment later she begins to shift again, groaning quietly and rubbing her neck.

"Sore?" I asked.

"You could call it that," she laughed humourlessly.

"Here," I said, turning over to face her back. I stretched my arms out and gently massaged her shoulders. JJ began to relax and I smile. My hands knead their way to her neck and down her back. I push my thumbs gently against her spine and splay my fingers on her torso, kneading gently. A thought came into my head and I slipped my left arm under her and wrapped it around her, pulling her close. "Mmm… Your warm," I whispered.

I hear her giggle slightly before she rested her hand on top of mine. "Okay," she agreed. "Thanks for the backrub."

"Anytime," I admit easily.

I feel her roll over and I relax my hold on her waist, wondering what she was doing. She turns all the way onto her side to face me and then looks at me. I wonder what she's thinking, what she's going to do. She brings her hand up and gently touches my face.

"Jennifer?" I question.

She doesn't answer, instead just trails her hand across my forehead, down my cheek and along my jaw line. Her thumb grazes across my lip and before I could question what she was doing she moved closer, much closer. Lips made contact with mine and I was surprised by how soft they were and at how eagerly I responded. I didn't pull away. I gently swipe my tongue against her lips and she opens them, granting me entrance. My tongue almost automatically enters her mouth, softly massaging her own. I feel that familiar clench in my stomach and pull her even closer.

I roll over so I'm on top of her and slowly kiss along her jaw line and down her neck. Gently, I nip her collar bone before soothing it with my tongue. I pull up slightly to look into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I whisper. She responds by pulling me down and kissing me with more passion than I had felt in the last kiss. I snake my hand under her shirt and she pulls back to let out a moan.

"Shhh… We have to be quiet," I explain. She nods her head to show she understood and I smile before bringing my head down to kiss her again. My hand trails up her shirt to palm her breast and I let out a low growl when I realise she isn't wearing a bra. I pull the shirt over her head and lean down to take a nipple in my mouth, gently massaging it with my tongue.

Then she does something I don't expect. She pushed on my shoulders so that she is on top. She smirks before pulling my own top off and gently nipping down my neck. I'm aware of her hips on either side of me, straddling me, but I roll her over again. I kiss my way down her breasts down her stomach, to where her shorts are. Reaching my hands up I pull them down and off her legs.

She pulls me back up to kiss me again and I gladly agree. I slowly trail my finger down her torso and gently to her clit. I don't know how long it had been since someone worshipped her body and as much as I would love to just take her now, I didn't want to hurt her. Rubbing her clit in little circles she pulls her head back. "Em…" she moans.

I nudge her legs further a part and she immediately responds, opening her legs up to me. Slowly, I push one finger inside her. I hear her catch her breath and let out a stifled moan and take this as a good sign, slipping in another finger. Lightly, I place kisses on her neck, matching the slow pace of our love making. I bring my head down to suck on her nipples again. She wraps her legs around me and digs her nails in to my back, but I don't mind.

I begin to increase the speed that my fingers were going. She begins to tense and I know she's close. I increase just that little bit further and a load moan slips out of her mouth. I wince at the volume that it was at but I quickly attack her lips with my own, swallowing any more moans that would escape. She relaxes and I pull out my fingers, smiling down at her. She smiles back at me.

"You alright?" I ask softly.

"Alright?" she echoes. "Amazing."

I gasp when I feel her hands slip under my shorts and panties. She quickly inserts two fingers and I suddenly realise how badly I needed her to get me over the edge. I begin to rock against her hand almost panting already. She lifts her head up slightly and takes a nipple into her mouth, circling it with her tongue. My breath is slowly turning into ragged pants. "Oh god!" I moan, my hand either side of her shoulders, grasping the sleeping bags. "Curl your fingers baby," I advise and when she does I had to clench my teeth together to stop a scream. "Shit!" I hiss.

I come hard, my body clenching onto her fingers, daring her to pull away. Stars flash in front of my eyes and my whole body shakes from the force of the orgasm she just caused me to have. She slowly pulls out of me and I land next to her completely spent. I roll over and spoon her from behind smiling into her shoulder.

"I think we need to go camping more often," I say as I gently draw patterns on her torso.

"I couldn't agree more," she said before we both fell asleep.


End file.
